Cielo Nocturno
by Harumaki03
Summary: Y sí, fue allí, en esa noche estrellada, la primera vez que notó que su presencia no la hacía sentir de mal humor o disgustada; también fue la primera vez que se sintió atraída hacia el cielo nocturno. SoRina/SouEri Week 2017 Day #6: Night Sky (corresponde al día 28/10/207).


**Shokugeki no Sōma**

 **—Cielo Nocturno—**

 **Summary:** Y sí, fue allí, en esa noche estrellada, la primera vez que notó que su presencia no la hacía sentir de mal humor o disgustada; también fue la primera vez que se sintió atraída hacia el cielo nocturno.

 **Nota:** Escrito hecho para la semana **SouEri/SoRina 2017** que se inició en **Tumblr**. Cuyo _prompt_ es **Night** **Sky** (Cielo Estrellado). Disfruten.

 **-/-/-**

Para Erina, enfocarse a mirar el cielo, ya fuese de día o de noche, nunca había resultado algo demasiado fascinante.

Sí, durante el día dependiendo de la estación o clima, el cielo podía mostrarse de un increíble azul y el sol brillar con fuerza, las noches podían ser oscuras, con apenas dos o tres estrellas titilando y la luna en cuarto menguante mostrarse tímidamente tras alguna nube pasajera.

Pero si tenía que escoger alguna de las dos, prefería la noche, pues señalaba descanso y tranquilidad que usualmente sus días no llevaban sino solo hasta el momento en que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

Así que cuando se notó mirando el cielo nocturno con increíble fascinación — _como si jamás lo hubiese visto antes_ —, se empezó a cuestionar a qué se debía aquello.

Había hecho un repaso mental, no había sucedido cuando aún era despiadada en sus degustaciones. Tampoco cuando su padre regresó, ni cuando encontró refugio en aquel ruidoso pero cálido dormitorio de la Estrella Polar — _a pesar de que todos solían salir a tomar aire fresco de cuando en cuando, para liberar tensión, ella nunca les hizo compañía_ —, si era honesta consigo, la primera vez que había visto el cielo fascinada había sido aquella noche.

Esa durante el viaje en el Sombra Lunar, donde prácticamente todo mundo se había pasado por su compartimento.

Si lo pensaba bien, Aldini Isami-kun había sido el primero en señalarle que las estrellas se veían hermosas y que podría tener una buena vista de las mismas desde el techo del salón, a pesar de que ella no se sentía atraída por la idea de ver el cielo estrellado, agradecía que se hubiese tomado la molestia de hacerle saber.

Recordaba haber mirado el cielo a través de la ventana del tren de forma momentánea, y luego su atención había sido llamada por Sakaki-san y más tarde, concentrada en los estudios a impartir a "los rebeldes", había olvidado completamente el susodicho cielo.

No lo recordó ni siquiera cuando la amable Tadokoro-san había entrado y le entregó un cálido té genmai. Las interrupciones no la molestaban pero sí la hacían sentir un poco extraña, no estaba habituada a tener a tantas personas paseándose por su habitación o compartimento en toda su vida, aparte de Hisako, su abuelo o la misma Alice.

Y entonces llegó él, con una tira de piel de salmón frita entre sus labios, una bolsa de papel en una de sus manos, su sonrisa típica y la ofrenda de compartir de las tiras fritas con ella.

De todas las personas con las que jamás pensó sincerarse en el pasado, él ni había figurado, pero le resultó bastante natural preguntar en voz alta porque todos habían ido a verla, incluyéndolo y que porqué de tener tiempo libre, habían empleado el mismo en ir a verla, en lugar de descansar.

La explicación de él, cargada de sinceridad junto con su sonrisa confiada, la habían hecho ruborizarse.

— _Sólo creo que todos quieren agradecerte_ —había sido su simple respuesta y aunque ella había balbuceado que ella no había hecho aquello para recibir agradecimiento alguno, en cuanto él no respondió, supo que aquello era algo contra lo que no iba a poder luchar.

La sensación de estimación y preocupación que todos habían mostrado, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la hacían sentir cálida por dentro.

Y fue allí, justo cuando había dado un sorbo al té, que él llamó su atención.

— _Oh_ —lo escuchó decir, haciendo que dirigiera sus amatistas hacia él — _ya dejamos los árboles atrás_ —sus palabras la hicieron volver la vista hacia fuera, encontrándose con un cielo despejado de árboles y nubes, mostrando un cielo como jamás había recordado haber visto.

Las estrellas estaban por doquier y su brillo la había dejado maravillada, el firmamento parecía haberse cubierto con una sábana de puntos brillantes que te atraían a seguir mirándoles.

Luego él hizo su tonto comentario de querer comer huevas de salmón y qué lo había hecho pensar tal cosa, y se encontró riendo ante las tonterías que decía.

Y sí, fue allí, en esa noche estrellada, la primera vez que notó que su presencia no la hacía sentir de mal humor o disgustada; también fue la primera vez que se sintió atraída hacia el cielo nocturno.

 **-/-/-**

Desde aquél entonces, luego de haber pasado a segundo año e incluso luego de haber concluido sus estudios en Tootsuki, se encontraba de vez en cuando mirando al cielo nocturno.

No había vuelto a ver un cielo como aquel durante el viaje en el Sombra Lunar, pero viendo aquellos puntos de luz brillando a la distancia, a veces acompañados de la luna, le hacían sentir tranquila, en paz.

—Oye, Nakiri —escuchó que Sōma le llamaba desde la terraza que tenían junto a la sala —ven acá un momento.

Erina alzó una ceja y apartó la iPad un instante.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó—. Estoy revisando los detalles para la remodelación de Éclair —vio que el pelirrojo asomaba su cabeza por la puerta corrediza que llevaba a la terraza y le hacía señas—. Vamos, dime qué sucede —bufó.

Sōma sacudió la cabeza y entró.

—Decirlo no es nada divertido, ven —le quitó la _tablet_ de las manos y la dejó en la mesita baja, Erina empezó a quejarse pero él la ignoró de forma olímpica mientras la tomaba de las manos, haciéndola ponerse de pie.

—¿Hay algún incendio? Porque si es así, deberías estar llamando a emergencias —lo escucho reír ante su comentario mientras la llevaba — _arrastraba_ — consigo hasta la terraza—. Yukihira-kun, en serio tengo que revisar- —con poco esfuerzo Sōma la había atraído para que se colocará a su lado y con un gesto, le señaló el cielo.

Erina resopló antes de dirigir, no sin cierta reticencia, sus ojos al cielo y contuvo un jadeo de sorpresa. El cielo nocturno se encontraba repleto de estrellas y allí donde dirigiera sus ojos encontraba aquellos puntos de luz guiñandole desde la distancia.

Las estrellas brillaban intensamente, bajo el halo de luz que la luna, en lo alto de las mismas, emitía. La visión le arrancó la respiración. Hacia mucho que no veía tantas estrellas en el cielo de Tokio.

—Apuesto a que esto es mucho mejor que revisar los planos, huh —Erina desvío sus ojos de la increíble vista y los dirigió hacia el pelirrojo, cuyo tono había sido cargado de socarronería y sus labios se estiraban en una sonrisa ladeada.

—N-no te creas tanto, Yukihira-kun —lo vio alzar una ceja sin dejar de sonreír —esto no es nada, h-he visto mejores paisajes —bufó, apartando la mirada y dirigiéndola al cielo.

—¿Ah si? —Sōma se encogió de hombros —ahora tengo curiosidad de saber qué otros mejores paisajes has visto —musitó, su tono siendo una curiosa mezcla de burla y curiosidad.

—E-eso no te compete —espetó, mirándole con el ceño fruncido y un tenue rubor en las mejillas.

—Vamos, no seas pesada, tengo curiosidad ahora —dijo, jalándola suavemente por la mano que aún sujetaba, sin hacerla mover del todo de su sitio.

—No pienso decirte nada —negó con fervor —ahora cállate y déjame ver el cielo en silencio, no es el mejor paisaje, pero puedo intentar disfrutarlo un poco, ya que te has tomado la molestia de arrastrarme de mi trabajo hasta aquí —Sōma mordió la esquina de su labio inferior, conteniendo una carcajada.

Esa mujer…

—Bien, bien —dirigió sus dorados ojos al cielo repleto de estrellas—. Pero luego tendrás que hablarme de esos otros paisajes —sintió cómo ella apretó su mano entre la suya.

—Ni en un millón de años —murmuró, sin mirarle, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban aún más ante el pensamiento que había cruzado por su mente.

Jamás podría decírselo, que de lo mejor que había visto nunca no eran el sol contra el cielo azul o la luna contra el oscuro cielo adornado con estrellas.

El mejor paisaje que había visto nunca era cuando podía verse reflejada en sus dorados ojos, los cuales brillaban con mayor intensidad que cualquier astro que pudiera iluminar el cielo cuando la miraba.

Y por ser el protagonista de dicha vista, Yukihira Sōma jamás, _**jamás**_ se enteraría de ello.

A veces se le cruzaba el — _ridículo y extremadamente cursi_ — pensamiento de que él ya era su sol, su luna y sus estrellas.

Lo sintió devolver el apretón a su mano y sonrió de forma imperceptible, decidiendo dejar sus pensamientos de lado y disfrutar de la vista del cielo nocturno.

Sintiéndola más relajada, Sōma sonrió, quedando ambos en un cómodo silencio mientras veían el cielo cargado de estrellas.

Uno muy similar al de aquella noche estrellada de su adolescencia en Hokkaido.

 **—Fin—**

Éste es el prompt que correspondía al día de ayer ( _28_ ) pero por razones ajenas a mi no había podido concluirlo/subirlo.

Así hoy toca un 2x1 pues debo subir el que corresponde al día de hoy por igual. A quienes están siguiendo los escritos día por día, mis sinceras disculpas por no haber podido subir el escrito ayer T_T.

Pero dejando eso de lado, lo bueno fue que pude completarlo y subirlo ( _mejor tarde que nunca xD_ ). El nombre " **Eclair** " es del restaurante de **Erina** y significa " _ **Relámpago**_ ", no sé, me pareció interesante lol.

Sin más, espero en verdad puedan disfrutar del pequeño escrito :D.

¡Ja ne!

 _ **Octubre 28-29, 2017.**_


End file.
